The Sun Will Rise Again, So Keep Smiling
by Clio S.S
Summary: A series of shortfics on Shouyou sensei and his three starlets. Dedicated to Selyann. Cover picture by Gin-Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **This is the series of shortfics (originally double-drabbles, but you know Polish texts become substantially longer when translated into English) that I dedicate to my dear friend Selyann. I'll try to update regularly, but you never know... I hope you will enjoy!

* * *

**Acrobatics**

* * *

"This afternoon, we will be practising agility and coordination," said Sensei that morning. "The best ones will be given some dango," he added, rousing the class; even Gintoki pricked up his ears in sleep.

During the break, the trio gathered behind the shed.

"Must be the uppermost shelf of the pantry," decided Shinsuke.

"It's against the bushidō," Kotarō protested weakly. "Gintoki, say something."

"Dango," Gintoki pointed the obvious.

Kotarō swallowed down his defeat and set about making plans.

"Gintoki is the bottom, and Takasugi is the top," he announced, arousing protests. "It will be all right even if Gintoki falls asleep. And Takasugi is the sma- the lightest," he reasoned.

Two boys exchanged looks before staring at him again.

"And you, Zura?"

"As a leader, I'll be watching you."

Indeed, the plate with its tempting content was to be found in the suggested place. Muttering under his breath, Gintoki stood next to the cupboard, and Shinsuke climbed onto his shoulder, reaching towards the bounty.

"To the left, more to the left, no, to the right," Kotarō directed from below.

When Shinsuke's fingers brushed against the plate, Gintoki sneezed. Shinsuke did a somersault and landed on his feet. Kotarō and Gintoki made a dart towards the plate, saving their reward.

"Now that's some acrobatics," came from the door. "I see, the three of you don't need any practise."

Three pair of eyes flashed with delight that replaced the guilt.

"And I was right to have stored the rest in a safe place," Sensei added with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brilliance**

* * *

"Today, we are going to talk about the word 'brilliance'," Sensei announced. "I'll have each of you tell me what this word connotes. Gintoki...?"

"Eer... The sun?" the boy muttered.

The class sniggered. Sensei smiled and looked at the next pupil. The answers that followed were poetic ("moon reflected in the water"), down-to-earth ("gold pieces"), or even immodest ("jewels, my mom has the whole box")... Shōyō rewarded each one with his smile.

"Kotarō?"

The boy frowned, trying to come up with something both original and sublime. "The soldiers practising... Their swords and spears and... and..." he paused, perplexed.

"Shinsuke?"

"Something that Zura won't get even with the whole gold and jewels of Chōshū," the boy riposted. "The wit."

The class burst out laughing.

"Ah, that's my favourite brilliance," Sensei replied. "Although Kotarō needn't buy the wit," he added with a slight reproach that didn't bother Shinsuke in the slightest. "Shine, wit, splendour... Brilliance has many meanings, so each one of you was right. Just like each of you has your own shine, your own light."

The boys looked delighted; even aggrieved Kotarō brightened a bit. Sensei started to write the words on the board so that the pupils could copy them, and the room filled with intent silence.

"But I think Sensei has the most of it," said Gintoki, then yawned and drifted to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Character**

* * *

"Shinsuke...?"

The boy turned around, lowering his sword. His angered expression softened only slightly.

"Weren't you supposed to practise together?"

"Zura preferred to read and Gintoki to sleep... Well, I don't need them," Shinsuke said fiercely, but then dropped his gaze.

"I praise you for sticking to your training," Shōyō sat down on the wooden panel and looked encouragingly. After a moment of hesitation, his pupil took the next place, his eyes fixed on his knees. "But you know, Shinsuke, you're doing it in the wrong way."

The boy glanced at him with apprehension.

"Tell me, why it is that you raise your sword?"

"I want to become stronger... to perfect my skills... I want to be able to... fight."

"Those are good reasons, all of them," Sensei agreed. "Later, you're going to find new ones as well. But I think it is something else that is most important. Do you know what?"

Now Shinsuke was giving him a curious look.

"Character. Before you start fighting... you had better strengthen your spirit. Striking blindly out of rage won't take you anywhere. Instead of following your anger, could you perhaps act out of sympathy? Do you know for whom? For yourself, Shinsuke. When swinging your sword, think of yourself. Just like a blacksmith continuously hits a blade, work on yourself. That is how you can perfect yourself."

The boy reflected on it for a while and then nodded. He rose and bowed to his teacher. "Then, please, let me try again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day**

* * *

The spring always came to Chōshū unnoticeably; in this mild climate, it was hard to distinguish it from winter. It became slightly warmer, the day got slightly longer, and it only used to rain more. Before the sakura trees bloomed, the most beautiful were those sunny days, when the fresh greenness of the grass contrasted with the azure skies.

Gintoki was lying on the ground, inseparable sword within his reach, his head with white halo of hair seeming a peculiar flower.

Shōyō sat down next to him.

"It's a fine day," he said, gazing at the cloudless sky. "We shouldn't fear the rain today."

The gentle wind blew through his hair and chased yet another butterfly from over Gintoki's nose. The boy didn't move; his breath was even.

"From now on, we're going to spend more time outdoors. It's the best there is for the boys," Sensei decided. "Fresh air whets appetites and minds; give strength and improve moods. Kotarō keeps reading in the dark; he has to spend more time in the sunlight. Maybe even Shinsuke gets colour into his face."

He turned towards the warm light.

"You're making a good example. But you've always been fond of the sun, haven't you? We met on the meadow like this one, can you remember? You were sitting under the high sky, embraced by the divine rays of light. Maybe you're actually Amaterasu's child sent on the Earth?"

Still smiling, he looked at his wondrous pupil.

"Are you asleep, Gintoki?" he asked more softly than a wind.

"Who would sleep by day?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Elegance**

* * *

Shōyō would often hear his pupils saying angrily:

"Katsura thinks he's better than us."

"He just _has_ to be the best in everything."

"In class, he's always the first to answer Sensei's question. And he reads all the time!"

"And during the training? His every move is _so _fine and precise."

"There's not a single wrinkle on his clothes. And he changes his socks every day!"

"As he walks, his back is straight and his head is up, as if he were at least the successor to the daimyō."

"Why does he always have to be so _perfect_?"

Shōyō let the boys wonder about Kotarō's faultless elegance as much as they wanted. He knew well Kotarō wasn't self-conceited, not more than any child of his position anyway. He knew the boy did his best not for receiving a praise. He was a diligent student, skilled at the sword and hard-working. It was a pleasure to look at him, for he indeed seemed a perfection.

"Why wouldn't you be like the rest?" Sensei once asked sneakily. "They would like you more."

Kotarō, however, shook his pretty head.

"A samurai must be an example for others. I'm all right with them not liking me if only they gain something through me."

Shōyō knew it was really the case; he never needed to hold Kotarō up as a model for other pupils, for they followed him unconsciously by themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Favourite**

* * *

"Look, look! Takasugi rose from his sickbed, at last."

"He's finally recovered. Sensei took good care of him, better than anyone else..."

"No wonder. Takasugi is Sensei's favourite, isn't he?"

"You know you should repay him...?"

"You should repay with your body, Shinsuke-chan."

"Shinsuke-chan!"

"Shinsuke-chan!"

The boy looked at his schoolmates distractedly and left the classroom without a word. Normally, he wouldn't have taken such taunts calmly, but he didn't feel well now; they must have noticed it, and hence their courage. Besides... He got anxious. Maybe they were right? Maybe he should really repay Sensei...

His legs moved on their own, and, before he realized, he was standing in his teacher's doorway. He hesitated, but then Sensei waved at him.

"They say I should repay you, Sensei..." he repeated blankly. "With my body..."

Shōyō looked at him with surprise that quickly turned into amusement.

"Shinsuke, do you even know what it means?" he asked.

The boy shook his head.

"I assume they don't either... But, my, you have fever. You shouldn't have left your bed so soon."

"I'm all right..."

However, despite his objection, Shōyō took him by the hand and showed him back to the boys' bedroom, where he then put him to the bed and pulled the cover up.

"I don't care about them," Shinsuke whispered before the teacher left. "Sensei, if you want... I'll give... everything..."

"Thank you," he managed to hear in reply.

He fell asleep, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Group**

* * *

"Takasugi, give back my dango!" tousled Kotarō, waving his hands, ran over the wooden panel, chasing Shinsuke, who was stuffing his face with sweet dumplings and never caring for the pursuit.

"Zura, you've hid my notebook again!" enraged Shinsuke slid the door open and glared at Kotarō, who was swinging his bokken in the garden with an innocent expression.

"Takasugi, would you please apply yourself to cleaning, otherwise Sensei will make us do it again while I haven't got all day!" came from the dōjō during Shinsuke's and Kotarō's turn.

"Zura, is that all you're capable of?!" Shinsuke called with a taunt, easily blocking Kotarō's every blow.

"Takasugi, that's my spot! I chose it yesterday already!" Kotarō tried to drive Shinsuke off from under a sakura in its full bloom.

"Zura, if you touch me again, I'll smack you! Don't get all familiar with me! Zura! What did I say?!" was to be heard from the bath, followed by Kotarō's laugh and loud splash.

"Nowadays, it's been sure lively here," Sensei decided, looking at the sky. "Don't you sometimes miss your plain, Gintoki? Solitude is much calmer than a group."

"The group is fun," the boy replied with his eyes shut. "I'd rather be here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hygiene**

* * *

Once a month, Shōyō took his pupils to onsen, believing that the spirit grew not only during training but also play. After thorough soaking came the moment some of the boys seemed to await even more than the bath itself. Shōyō didn't suppose the whole ritual would originate from his single move.

"Gintoki, come here. We have to take care of your hair so that you don't look like an oddity."

Brushing through the little demon's curls, Shōyō caught Kotarō's jealous look.

"Ah, Sensei!" the boy then exclaimed in pretty well faked despair. "My hair got terribly tangled."

"No wonder when it's so long," Shōyō responded with sympathy and, having finished with Gintoki, waved at Kotarō, who rushed to his side and gave in to the caress with obvious pleasure.

Shinsuke kept silent. He had the most ordinary hair of a Japanese boy, sleek and so short he needed to run a comb just once or twice to manage it. He looked at Sensei's performance longingly, having no excuse to ask for special treatment.

It was then that Shōyō decided to take care of all boys' little heads, making no exception, and so he initiated the custom.

"Next time," Shinsuke said in a trembling voice once Shōyō returned him the comb, "please, let me do the same to you, Sensei."


	9. Chapter 9

**Idiot**

* * *

"Gintoki, are you an idiot?!" Kotarō called in exasperation. "You can't even hide properly! Everyone will notice you right away, and from afar, too!"

"Kotarō, each person has their strong and weak points," Shōyō reprimanded him gently.

"Yeah!" other pupils joined. "Don't be so harsh on him!"

"You're not any better, Zura. You may hide as well as you can, but that uppity nose of yours will always give you away," threw Shinsuke, and the boys laughed at his words.

Kotarō sulked off and said no more, but his expression clearly communicated, 'I'll show you.'

A few days later, in Yoshida Shōyō's school a pretty girl appeared, clad in colourful kimono and wearing little geta, whose big eyes were gazing modestly from behind a fan. Some of the boys ran away and preferred not to show themselves again; others stared at her like at a lovely picture, too shy to even speak. Gintoki didn't notice, for he was sleeping in the back of the classroom, and Shinsuke averted his eyes and ignored the phenomenon completely; in reality, he was trying to hold back his laugh.

Once everyone had looked enough, Kotarō put the fan down and glanced over them in a triumphant way, saying, "Now you no longer laugh at me. Katsura Kotarō is a master of disguise!"

Shinsuke gave him a pitying look and said, "You know you're the biggest idiot of all, Zura... Ah, I think it's _Zurako_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Japan**

* * *

"When cherry trees blossom, every samurai turns his thought to their homeland," Shōyō-sensei started the lesson, looking at the sakura blooming in the yard outside the classroom. "Do you know how our country is called...?"

"Hi-no-moto…?" proposed some joker from the last row.

"Sengoku period ended nearly three centuries ago," Sensei commented. "Kotarō...?"

"Yes, our country is called Japan. It lies on four Major Islands separated by straits, and the Pirates Islands to the south. The neighbouring countries are-"

"Thank you, Kotarō. Gintoki may tell us about the neighbouring countries."

"There's something outside Japan?" the boy asked in astonishment, almost goggling.

"Ah, let's focus on Japan, then," Sensei decided. "Japan means something different for everyone. It is the land of the cherry blossom and the land of the rising sun. It is an archipelago surrounded by the seas. It is the place that we and our important people live. But above all, it is our motherland that we should cherish. When you grow up, each of you will contribute to her growth. I believe you to become splendid adults who will always care about this land, and real patriots building the better country for everyone. All it takes is to have Japan always in your hearts."

"Then, we need really big hearts... to contain Japan _too_," said Shinsuke thoughtfully. "But I'll try."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitty**

* * *

The pupils were spending their break in the garden when a black kitty appeared from behind the corner, so small it would fit in the hands of an adult. The cat approached Gintoki and sniffed at him, but the boy didn't pick its interest. The next target was Shinsuke, but his glare made the kitty rush to Kotarō's side. Kotarō stroked the cat's fur, which seemed to please the animal.

"I heard that cats are really wise; they always know bad people," Kotarō said, giving Shinsuke a triumphant look.

"And I heard they always chose girls as their company," Shinsuke riposted.

"I'm not a girl!" Kotarō called indignantly.

"But you have hair like one," Gintoki, unusually bright today, threw in.

"And where could you ever see a girl? On a picture, I think," Kotarō retorted, taking the cat in his arms. "You guys are just jealous."

"I couldn't eat it anyway," Gintoki replied and yawned.

"And it's too small for a shamisen, too," Shinsuke added with a spark in his eye.

The cat squealed, leapt out of Kotarō's embrace and dashed towards a clump of nettles.

"I hate you!" Kotarō jumped to his feet and ran away.

The two boys kept staring after him.

"It must have realized Zura wasn't a girl after all," assumed Shinsuke in the end.

"Mhm."


	12. Chapter 12

**Lion**

* * *

Shinsuke was eating his lunch when the familiar cat appeared from behind the corner. The kitty came closer, sat down and began to observe him intently. Shinsuke stared in its eyes, green as his own, and then cast a quick glance around. He removed the fish from his onigiri and put it down nearby. The cat deliberated the offer; finally, it rose, approached in a gracious move and ate the piece of salmon in a few bites. Then it licked its face.

Shinsuke finished eating, wiped his hands on hakama and hesitantly stroke the black fur. The cat started to brush against him with a purr.

"I heard Zura called you Shishi. I suppose he meant it as a patriot, for you don't seem like a lion to my eyes."

The kitty moved its head under his fingers, demanding more caress. Shinsuke smiled fleetingly and scratched it behind the ears.

"You just wait until he starts to feed you with bushidō... I bet he thinks that a patriot needs no other food."

Shōyō-sensei appeared unnoticed, like he used to. "A samurai... No, every good person should take care of the weaker," he said, and there was an approval in his voice.

Shinsuke looked up at the teacher. "I just want to make him into a good shamisen."

Sensei regarded the black fur ball curled on the boy's laps, and smiled.

"I think he doesn't believe you either."


	13. Chapter 13

**Music**

* * *

When the boys entered the classroom in the morning, they found a strange object put in the corner. Gintoki examined it and said nothing. Kotarō ostentatiously turned away and ignored the thing... that made Shinsuke's eyes flash.

"Sensei, are we going to learn music today?" the boy asked.

"Music?" Gintoki said in astonishment.

Shinsuke pointed at the shamisen.

"I thought it was a... katana case," Gintoki revealed with a frown.

Even Kotarō gave him a look of blank amazement and shook his head.

"Culture and martial arts often go hand in hand," Sensei said. "It won't hurt if a samurai is also an artist. In Sengoku period, it was a custom to compose poems on special occasions. Also, it was nothing uncommon for a bushi to carry an instrument during their lord's campaign, to while away the hours playing for their companions. Music helps to take your thoughts from the hardships and can calm your weary minds. Does anyone want to try it?"

Shinsuke hesitated for a moment, but the temptation was too strong. He took the shamisen with great deliberation and played a few chords... receiving a boo from the class. He went red and turned away from the detractors, yet his expression and longing looks he kept casting at the instrument indicated he was going to practise a lot.

When he was still playing, Sensei bent over Kotarō and said, "I think the local cat population will be safe at least for a while."


	14. Chapter 14

**Night**

* * *

Shōyō used to stay up late since it always filled him with reluctance to put the book down. At midnight, he could still be seen reading, but he rarely had any guests that time; the pupils were long since asleep.

Thus, he was surprised to hear the fast steps in the corridor, and then the door was rapidly slid open.

"Shinsuke?"

The boy was standing in the doorway, pale, and breathing quickly. His eyes, as he stared at Shōyō, were wide. He didn't say a thing.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Shinsuke started; it seemed he only woke up now. His arms fell, and he looked hesitant.

"Please, come inside."

The boy sat down on the mat and lowered his head. "I had a dream that... they took you away," he choked out. "And then... then they... killed you." His lips trembled, and then, unexpectedly, he burst into tears.

Shōyō sat next to him and put one hand on his head. "It was just a dream, Shinsuke," he said.

Finally, the boy managed to regain his composure, but he was too ashamed to look up. "I'm sorry, Sensei." Shōyō stroked his dark hair. "Won't you tell anyone?" the boy whispered.

"I won't."

"And..." Shinsuke didn't finish the question; only his fingers clenched on the fabric of his yukata.

"I'm not going anywhere," Shōyō answered. "How could I ever leave such an adorable student?"

After a moment of silence, the boy took a deep breath and rose, much calmer now. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Good dreams, Shinsuke."


	15. Chapter 15

** Omelette **

* * *

Gintoki, Kotarō and Shinsuke would often fight, but they always made up soon. This time, however, the discord was deeper and longer because no-one would give way.

One day after the lesson, when most of the pupils had already left and there were only three of them staying in the classroom - Kotarō and Shinsuke always competed for Sensei's favour, and Gintoki usually slept through the end of class - a servant appeared in the door and called happily, "Special delivery for Misters Katsura, Takasugi and Sakata!" and put the plate with yellow content in front of each one.

Gintoki woke up and silently set about eating. Kotarō and Shinsuke stared at the meal.

"Gintoki, what is it?" Kotarō asked.

"You can see it's an omelette," Shinsuke answered.

"But why is it covered with something white?"

"I think it's sugar."

"Since when are omelettes eaten with sugar?"

"It seems to me you're chickening out, Zura. You don't dare to eat an omelette with sugar?" Shinsuke teased him and then set about eating.

"A samurai should keep away from sugar. Such indulgence-"

Patronizing 'hmph' was Shinsuke's only answer. Kotarō grabbed his spoon and ate the omelette in no time.

"It was good," Shinsuke decided.

"Not that bad," Kotarō admitted.

"Then it's true that sugar makes people become nicer to each other," Gintoki threw from behind and then smiled widely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Parrot**

* * *

One day Gintoki brought a wounded bird to Sensei to have its injuries treated. The squawking coming from the teacher's place allured Shinsuke and Kotarō.

"It's a parrot," Sensei said, carefully putting the bird on the makeshift roost. "They don't live in Japan, but some people keep them as pets. It must have flown away and injured its wing. Where did you find it, Gintoki?"

"Khhhintoki! Khhhintoki!" the bird screeched.

"It can talk!" Gintoki exclaimed in surprise. "Hey, say more!"

"Well, you know Gintoki now. Here is Katsura," Shinsuke said with a spark in his eye, pointing at Kotarō.

"Zuraaa! Zuraaa!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" called Kotarō, blushing.

"Even a bird know what your real name is," Shinsuke threw with a chuckle.

"We'll see that! Little bird, what will you say about Takasugi?"

The bird, however, said nothing only drew itself up to its full height... and pooed on Sensei's table.

Kotarō looked down on Shinsuke. "You know, you're really hopeless with animals."

Shinsuke gave the parrot a stern look and folded his arms. "It seems you don't want any konpeitō from Shinsuke."

"Shinsuke! Shinsuke!" the bird shouted.

The boy took the little bag from his sleeve and moved it to the parrot, that started to peck at the candies.

"Shinsuke... grrreat!"

Shinsuke stroke it on the crest. "Did you say something, Zura?" he asked and, upon seeing Kotarō's glare, added, "It's not even mine, so sending your cat to get it won't really do."


	17. Chapter 17

**Reason**

* * *

"Bushidō guides a samurai and influences his actions. It is a signpost, a support, and often a comfort. Since we are weak by nature, we need guidelines to never stray from the right path. Abiding by that moral code, you will remain true to yourselves and retain your honour."

Kotarō, obviously pleased, kept nodding with Sensei's every word. He looked around the room, his expression quite bumptious, until he saw not everyone was listening to the wisdom. "Gintoki!" he hissed. "Don't sleep when Sensei talks about bushidō!"

Gintoki woke up and scratched his head. "Bushidō? You know, at first I thought it was something to eat..."

The pupils snickered. Kotarō turned red and decided to ignore Gintoki.

Shinsuke remained thoughtful, considering the words that weren't unfamiliar to him. "Sensei," he finally spoke. "Still, there must be times that bushidō isn't enough." He didn't notice Kotarō's glare directed at him. "Situations that it is better to follow one's reason... Isn't it so?"

Shōyō put the book down and looked at the boy, folding his arms. He mused for a while until he said, "We are not saints. We are too imperfect as are our thoughts. No, I wouldn't trust my reason enough to let it guide me. However," he smiled gently, "if you need a guide and bushidō won't give you answers, then, Shinsuke, it is best that you trust your heart."


	18. Chapter 18

**Strength**

* * *

"Being strong isn't about muscles. Above all, a samurai must have strong spirit. When you practise with a sword, you train your soul in the first place. Still, training itself is not enough; you need a purpose, too. A goal is what gives you motivation to work with yourselves and what makes you stronger. Each of you wants to become stronger, but have you already thought of your purpose?"

The pupils looked at each other. As usual, Kotarō volunteered to answer first. "I want to become stronger in order to serve this country. Japan needs strong people... leaders that will take it into new age."

Shōyō nodded. One by one, the boys revealed their ambitions, some of them very sublime. Sensei looked at two last pupils; one was lost in thought, and the other was asleep.

"To never fail myself and those who believe in me. To always trust myself… and be able to protect those dear to me," Shinsuke said in a soft voice, his eyes fixed on the table.

"Gintoki...?"

The boy yawned, awaked from his nap, and then spoke, "To defeat my own weak self and protect my own soul."

The pupils looked at him in astonishment. Kotarō seemed as if he wasn't sure whether he'd heard right; even Shinsuke turned his head to stare at Gintoki.

Sensei smiled. "I'm glad you've remembered my words so well."

* * *

_**A/N.** I'm leaving for holiday, so I won't be able to update for a while. You may use that time and familiarize yourself with my other Gintama stories ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thousand**

* * *

"We were talking about the importance of the art in the life of a samurai," Shōyō started the lesson. "I encouraged you to write a short poem containing the idea of 'thousand'. All of you have returned your works, and I'm going to read them now."

The pupils stirred anxiously; however, Sensei didn't plan to embarrass them and, while reading the poems, left the names of the authors unsaid. He commented each writing favourably until there were only three sheets of paper left in his hand.

"_A thousand dango that I keep eating, and they never run out, for thousand is more than three or ten._ " He raised his eyes. "This one is very literal, although I'd rather have it more poetic."

Kotarō turned to Gintoki. "I told you to write something about sakura," he said in an exasperated whisper making the others boys giggle and Sensei smile.

Shōyō looked at the next paper. "_The spring in full bloom, Thousands of cherry petals floating in the wind._ " A very beautiful haiku successfully corresponding with the season," Sensei praised.

Kotarō seemed very pleased.

Shōyō glanced at the last poem. "_I'd give all gold and honours to have thousand arms so that I could hold you._ " It seems to me someone has stared too long at Senju Kannon in Tamae Temple," he said with a smile, putting the sheets together. After a thought, he added, "Ah, but I think two would be perfectly enough."


	20. Chapter 20

**UFO**

* * *

Unusually excited Gintoki ran into the room. "I saw something in the sky!" he called, pointing at the yard. "It flew over the school and disappeared."

"Surely, it was a bird," Kotarō reproached him. "What else could fly in the sky?"

Gintoki frowned. "It didn't look like a bird, more like a..." he mused. "Like a plate for dango," he said triumphantly.

Kotarō's gaze grew colder. "You fell asleep, and now you're talking about your dreams."

"I wasn't asleep!"

"I don't believe you..."

"It must have been UFO," Shinsuke concluded.

"UFO? What is that?" Kotarō asked in surprise.

Shinsuke looked down on him. "Unidentified flying object," he explained. "Nowadays, no-one talks about anything else in the town. But, well, you're not going to learn about it from books," he added with a taunt.

Kotarō drew himself up to his full height. "You've just made it up, again, only to not agree with me," he announced loftily and left the room.

Shinsuke shrugged. "Tell me more," he encouraged Gintoki.

Gintoki, however, was leaning against the window frame and looking at the sky longingly. "Those dango must've been enormous..."

Shinsuke shook his head in disbelief. "Sensei, what do you think about UFO?" he asked the teacher that just entered the room.

"I like the idea it comes from the Land of Dango," Shōyō replied with a spark in his eye.

Shinsuke held back a snort of exasperation and decided to find the truth himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**War**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why you study in this school? Why do you learn bushidō? Why do you strive to become splendid warriors even though this country have been at peace for over two centuries?" Shōyō asked one day.

The pupils muttered in astonishment; even though they had never asked themselves that question, it must have provoked reflection.

"Since learning is a goal in and of itself...?" Kotarō guessed. "And perfecting oneself is more important than fighting...?"

"You have to do something in life," Gintoki replied from his place by the wall, picking his nose.

"Because the war can return...?" Shinsuke suggested.

Sensei nodded. "All your answers are just," he praised. "I'm glad you can give reasons to your actions. True, Kotarō, working on oneself is essential. You're right, Gintoki, you can earn your living with a sword."

He looked at Shinsuke, who looked back with a frown. "Sensei... Are we going to have a war?"

"I hope not. However, if it ever fall upon us and you will be forced to take arms, remember your most important goal."

"What is that?"

"Peace, Shinsuke. Let your swords always look ahead the history. Let your every swing serve this country. Sometimes, you really cannot avoid fighting; still, if you don't give in to its madness and instead will be aware of the future existing... then you will truly be able to call yourselves the samurai."


	22. Chapter 22

**Zeal**

* * *

Shinsuke's blows were precise, and his concentration flawless. There was no hesitation to his moves, and even Kotarō didn't stand a chance against him today. His eyes were glowing with pleasure, much deeper than resulting only from his good performance.

"You cheated," Kotarō said, unable to accept his defeat.

"No he didn't," Gintoki objected.

But today even Kotarō's provocations couldn't get Shinsuke out of his good mood. He slightly bowed to his classmate and looked around to find the next opponent. That day, he was unparalleled in the dōjō.

Shōyō didn't ask the cause of the boy's splendid humour; what mattered was that Shinsuke was full of energy and zeal. And somehow he managed to spread it to others. In the evening, he, Kotarō and Gintoki were best friends again. When after playing kick a can Shinsuke's gleeful laughter echoed in the yard, Shōyō stopped to listen to it.

"Sensei, why the spring can't last for ever?" the boy threw blithely; he rarely asked such questions.

"Well, it's impossible indeed," Shōyō replied. "But it's possible to always have it in your heart. If you don't forget how to laugh... If you remember what makes you happy. If you never lose that passion of yours, Shinsuke."

For a while, Shinsuke looked at him with a gentle - and secret, too - smile; and then he bowed and left.

* * *

_And so the story is finished. Thank you who stuck with it until the end and even managed to comment on it. Special thanks to Risa9559, who was so kind to review in a regular manner. Maybe I will write more on Jōi kids one day, but for now you have to make do with my other Takasugi-centric stories, if you feel like._

_~Clio_


End file.
